


Punishment

by demonipsimus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Truth Serum, there's no noncon dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonipsimus/pseuds/demonipsimus
Summary: During an interrogation, Vegeta lets more slip than he originally intended.





	Punishment

‘I’ll ask again, was it you who killed one of my finest soldiers?’

Vegeta chose to hold his tongue in the presence of the alien warlord who had destroyed his entire planet. In front of anyone else he’d be running his mouth by now, but in front of him now stood the only man who had ever struck fear into his soul. Whether he pleaded innocent or guilty, he knew the outcome was not going to favour him. 

They were the only ones in the room. That bothered Vegeta even more; it was as though he wasn’t considered dangerous enough to warrant having bodyguards in there with him. It wasn’t like he could lay a hand on Lord Frieza, though. He wouldn’t even dare try it right now, which was most unlike him. Not making eye contact, he fixed his gaze out of the window into the vast expanse of space ahead of him. Frieza filled Vegeta’s mind with terror with how powerless he was made to feel in his presence… that and something else, which only made him hate him even more. He couldn’t explain it, being made out to be the weak one made him feel so threatened and vulnerable… it filled his veins with adrenaline and made his Saiyan heart beat faster. Whether that was his fight-or-flight response or something else entirely, he was unsure. Whatever it was, it consumed him with a mixture of both shame and frustration.

‘Not talking, hm?’

Frieza tilted Vegeta’s chin down, forcing him to make eye contact, sharp nails digging into soft skin. The Saiyan repressed a shiver, not wanting his fear to be evident. Still not getting any response, the shorter man continued.

‘It would be such a shame to kill you, you would make such a good soldier if only we could work on those… authority issues. Wouldn’t you like to become so much more powerful under me, Vegeta? Wouldn’t you like to take over entire planets? Your monkey blood must yearn for all that power…’

‘Fuck you,’ Vegeta growled, spitting at the other man’s face.

In a split second, Frieza’s hand moved to the Saiyan’s throat and motioned to crush it, his face the image of fury, but he caught himself and relaxed his grip to wipe his face before breaking anything important. He could get some further use from Vegeta, and he still wanted to know who was responsible for the death of one of his men. His expression returned to one that was calm, with black lips curled into a sneer.

‘Then you leave me with no other choice.’

In one swift motion, he swiped at the taller man with his other hand, scratching skin with something small he had been keeping concealed until now. Vegeta lifted a gloved hand to touch at the scrape on his face, which was beginning to bead with crimson blood. What had he…?

‘Now then, where were we? Ah yes, did you kill my General? Don’t make me ask again.’

With that last sentence, he lowered his voice and scowled. Frieza was not a patient man. Vegeta intended to return to his silence, but words tumbled from his lips before he could think to stop himself.

‘Yes, that was me.’

He took a step back and clapped his hands over his mouth before raising his voice.

‘You bastard! What did you do to me?’

The other man chuckled, revealing a tiny needle in his hand.

‘Oh, just a simple little truth serum is all. I was planning on saving it for someone more important, but I suppose I can always get my men to go steal some more. Marvelous stuff, isn’t it?’

‘I… I’ll kill you!’

‘Ohoho, I think we both know you won’t be managing that any time soon. But anyway, I want to know - why and how did you kill the dear General?’

‘He was mocking my royal lineage, calling me a runt, so I strangled him… stop making me talk, you monster!’

Frieza stepped up close to Vegeta and grabbed a handful of voluminous black hair.

‘Monster? How rich, coming from a primate such as yourself. You should know, I’m not too happy about this little incident, Vegeta. Your actions won’t go without punishment. How about we wipe some of that pride off your face, hm?’

‘Tch…’

‘I want to make you suffer, Vegeta. Tell me, what scares you more than anything else?’

The Saiyan knew what he was about to say, despite his brain screaming at him to stop. Through gritted teeth, he sputtered a response.

‘You do.’

Frieza looked almost surprised for a moment, then started cackling. The ugly sound rang in Vegeta’s ears; he wanted to bow his head in shame but the heartless lord had a firm grip on his hair. It felt like his laughter went on for hours, though it could only have been a moment or two at most.

‘Oh, I’m flattered, yet not surprised. I would say you’re rather sensible for being afraid of me. I wonder, how much did it hurt your pride to say it to my face?’

‘A lot.’

He laughed again. 

‘This truth serum is most fun, isn’t it? I’m going to hurt you now, Vegeta. Does that frighten you?’

‘It does.’

‘You know, I could get used to this side of you.’ 

Frieza raised his hand and struck Vegeta across the face with the back of it, the latter letting out a yelp. Before giving him a chance to recover from the shock, he did it again, and again. The Saiyan began to do something he had never done before: cower. The warlord began to punctuate each slap with a question.

‘Does it sting?’

‘Ah- yes!’

‘Does this humiliate you?’

‘Yes!’

‘Does it make you feel lowly?’

‘Yes!’

Frieza used one leg to jab him in the stomach, causing him to double over onto his knees. Painted lips twisted in a sick smile, but wait… something felt… off. He didn’t know much about mammalian biology, but he knew enough. He looked down at the man on the floor, who was catching his breath, and once again tilted his face so as to make eye contact. He quietened his voice to a murmur. His tone was less callous and more curious now.

‘Vegeta, does this… excite you?’

The black-haired man scrunched his eyes shut and choked out his answer.

‘Yes…’

The reptilian man knelt down so they were at eye level, and waited for Vegeta to look at him. Nails pressed into skin just enough to leave red marks.

‘How… interesting.’

He stood up to full height and kicked the Saiyan clean onto his back before aiming sharp jabs at just about everywhere he could locate.

‘Do you take pleasure in knowing someone like me can hurt you? Does it arouse you knowing that I could wipe the floor with your pathetic body? Do you get off on being overpowered by the man who destroyed your entire planet along with its inhabitants? Answer me!’

‘S-shit, yeah…’

Now that his secret was out, Vegeta was splayed out on the ground, completely defeated. His face had turned red and he was panting. This was so humiliating… and yet a part of him was enjoying it. That part filled him with seething hatred. Frieza noticed that the man’s tail had come unwound from around his waist and gave it a sharp yank. The response was a loud cry which trailed off into something akin to a moan. A Saiyan’s tail was a particular pain spot, and having someone attack it was the ultimate shame.

‘Could it be that you want me to pleasure you?’

‘Yes… yes, you sick bastard.’

Not letting go of the tail, Frieza pressed one foot against Vegeta’s clothed groin. The man beneath him hissed and bit his lip.

‘And what makes you think I’d touch someone as lowly as you?’

‘Fuck, please, I want it…’

The reptilian wrapped his tail around Vegeta’s throat and sneered. His features were twisted in an expression of pure malice; he had so wanted to humiliate the Saiyan, but he never imagined it would be like this. Deep down, he too was a little aroused at the idea of treating someone so roughly for pleasure. He ground his heel against Vegeta a little more, causing him to let out a mewl of want. Even through clothes, the twitching of his arousal was evident.

‘What did you say? When the serum wears off, I want you to know that you asked me to do this to you, because you’re a filthy whore.’

The Saiyan’s eyes rolled back in his head.

‘Yes, please, I want you to touch me and degrade me and… fuck!’

Frieza chuckled, before withdrawing completely again.

‘No.’

‘W-what?’

‘You heard me. I’m supposed to be punishing you. I think it would be far more fitting for you to awaken tomorrow with the realisation of what you wanted, and that you begged me for it, hm?’

‘You’re fucking evil… ah…’

‘Flattery will get you nowhere. I am evil, though…’

He sauntered over to sit at his throne, leaving Vegeta to regain his composure as the serum wore off.

‘... and it’s delightfully fun.’

The sounds of Lord Frieza’s maniacal laughter could be heard echoing throughout the spacecraft.


End file.
